Anachronism
by smile like a fish
Summary: Harry Potter previously known only as 'boy' has been rescued from the Dursleys by the founders of Hogwarts. He grew up learning the real truth about magic, his existence hidden from the wizarding world. But not any longer, they're going to Hogwarts. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Gracie day number two!! hope work isn't driving you insane yet honey!**

warning: mentions of slash

disclaimer: well duh!

**Chapter one**

The yelling was getting louder

The little boy cowered down in his cupboard hiding his tiny body in the smallest corner shrouded in darkness. It had started very suddenly not long ago. He wasn't used to people yelling when it wasn't at him and that frightened him.

Apart from _their_ voices he could hear four others two female two male screaming at_ them_ about someone called Harry.

The noise stopped as suddenly as it started followed by the sound of doors opening and closing drawing closer to him. The boy shrunk further into the shadows.

The door rattled as someone tried the knob "Alohamora" ordered a frustrated voice.

The door swung open

Light assaulted the boy's eyes and for a moment he was blind, when his vision righted itself he saw a woman.

She was pretty with soft slightly rounded face, nothing like aunt petunia equine features. She had long red gold hair that fell in front of her right shoulder and down her back in ripples glinting like the sun. Her soft green blue eyes scanned the dark space until they rested on him. She gave a sad smile and extended a hand toward him "Harry" the boy slowly stood then took the offered hand, if she said he was Harry he would believe her.

Her hand was warm as it closed around his.

"Any luck Wren?" the male voice close by frightened Harry into cowering behind the woman.

When she spoke the woman's voice was soft and warm. "Yes, he's here Flame"

"Wren's found him." the voice hollered causing Harry to cower further behind the soft brown skirts of the woman's dress until he was nearly hidden from view. The woman gripped his hand reassuringly as footsteps drew near.

The other voices revealed themselves to be: a man tall and well muscled with friendly brown eyes and shaggy red hair that fell around his head like a fiery mane, he wore huge black boots, comfortable looking black pants and a grey tank top that hugged his muscular chest, the second was another woman, she had stunning sapphire eyes that glittered at him momentarily before they glazed over as if she where a hundred miles away she tilted her head slightly to shift some of the raven hair out of her eyes that had fallen from the ribbon that loosely held it back and absentmindedly adjusted her blue dress until it sat comfortable. The last man was taller then the first but slender and pale with aristocratic handsome features and white hair (despite him only looking about twenty five) that was drawn back into a ponytail behind his head, He wore tailored black pants and a loose white top. He reminded Harry of a pirate he had once seen on a book the woman had thrown at him when he took to long at his chores once.

The man's black eyes where calculating but not unkind, the boy thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Harry?" the woman holding his hand asked

He looked up into her eyes

"I'm Helga, but you can call me Wren, this," she said gesturing towards the man with the mane like hair "is Godric but we all call him Flame, Salazar" she said gesturing to the second man "is also called Bask and that" she said pointing at the other woman "is Rowena whom we call Poe."

The woman smiled at him.

"We're going to take you home with us"

'The Boy' now known as Harry looked up at the woman, he would go anywhere with her. He stepped out from behind her and took Bask's hand as he extended it in offering. Harry saw the sun for the first time he could remember that day.

The silver haired man lifted him into his warm arms, Harry rested his head against the man's shoulder as the world whooshed by in a great blur. It was familiar.

Ironically after only being called Harry for less then a day, the boy was given a new name, Dusk

**11 years later on Dusk's 16****th**** birthday **

The raven-haired boy awoke to the familiar smell of breakfast.

He had been living in Basks house for the last eleven years. In truth the other three practically lived there too the amount of time they where there but they all liked to pretend they didn't.

From the start they had made it no secret as to who it was they where. The founders of Hogwarts had decided to live again. The general public remained oblivious to the living legends and the four quite liked it that way.

Dusk pulled a tank top and boxer shorts on and walked downstairs, the kitchen door was ajar, he yawned and walked in Wren was the first to spot him she put the spatula down and pulled him into her arms

"Happy birthday Darling" she said

"Thanks Wren" He smiled and kissed her cheek, then did the same to Poe who smiled fondly at him and wished him a happy birthday. He placed another on Bask's forehead who sat reading his morning paper

"Happy birthday" he said his soft rumbly voice sending pleasant shivers through Dusk's body, Dusk sighed that man had far too much power over his body it was ridiculous.

He sat accepting the cup of tea from Bask, enjoying the quiet morning sounds.

"DUSK, HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Flame boomed coming in from the back yard with bowl of fresh strawberries, he ruffled the boys hair before going over to help Wren. The teenager smiled watching Bask glare at his un-necessarily loud friend. It was the morning ritual and it never got old.

Pancakes, fruit salad and muffins with berry sauce. Dusk sighed as he consumed the food; it was heavenly like all Wren's cooking.

When he finished eating the plates where hastily gathered and packages placed in their stead.

The first was wrapped simply in brown paper with his name written across the front in Poe's delicate lettering.

The boy pulled the paper till it revealed what was beneath it.

'Standard book of spells grade six' the book read.

Dusk grinned, "I'm going to school?" Poe nodded Dusk's grin widened and he dived at the woman so he could hug her. He looked gleefully through the books, it was all his schoolbooks then right in the middle was 'The Portrait of Dorian Grey' Dusk opened the book and immediately started reading

"If he gets that excited over the books wait till he sees the potion ingredients" Bask said dryly, humour apparent to those who knew him well in his tone.

"Here open mine" Wren said pulling a brightly wrapped parcel from the pile.

Dusk untied the cord and let the fabric slip away to reveal a shrunken trunk.

"It has the rest of your supplies in it" She explain smiling

"NOW ME" Flame proclaimed in his usual exuberant tone he pushed a box towards Dusk whom opened it. Inside was a clock of a strange shimmering fabric.

"An invisibility cloak!"

"T'was your dads" Flame said a sad glint to his eyes

"Thanks Flame" Dusk said

"No problem kiddo"

The boy carefully placed the cloak back in the box

Bask offered him a rectangular box

Inside nestled in amongst the silk was a wand made from a stunning dark wood.

Dusk raised his eyebrow at the silver haired man

"You have to at least look like you need one" Bask explained "But it's not really a wand anyway"

Dusk looked back into the box to see it swell and lengthen till more of it was out of the box then was in. A beautiful black snake.

It curled its way up his arm and settled itself around his neck.

"Hello founderling," she hissed "I'm Ayame"

Dusk smiled and ran his finger along its rippling skin.

"Hello Ayame" he hissed back

"Thankyou Salazar, she is beautiful I will treasure her" He hissed to Bask

The man nodded a slight smile playing across his lips.

"One last thing" Flame said grinning manically he passed Dusk a folded piece of paper…

Dearest founders…

Of course you can work here it is your school after all, I have however had to invent some new positions as most where filled…

I have given you each the following as instructed.

Salazar Slitheren (to be known as Professor Bask) defence against the dark arts

Godric Griffindor (to be known as Professor Flame) Muggle Games master

Rowena Ravenclaw (to be known as Professor Poe) Book tester and advisor

Helga Hufflepuff (to be known as Professor Wren) cooking instructor and student support

Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

The boy's eyes lit up

"You're coming with me?"

Wren smiled

"Of course, we'd miss you far too much darling, and anyway do you seriously think Bask would be able to go that long without you in his bed?"

Dusk smiled down at the wedding band on his finger blessing the law that said soul mates could be married whenever they deemed it necessary.

"Guess not" he said smiling at his husband who pretended to ignore them his face hidden behind the daily prophet.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat with a discontented sigh; there was something so deeply unsatisfying about his life. He wasn't sure what it was, but that was more from too many choices then a lack there of.

Home was in a word ridiculous, his father was demanding and hypocritical two personality traits, which Draco despised above all else, not to mention his ludicrous loyalty to Voldemort and constant insistence that Draco, worship the man also (personally Draco found that idea as appealing as castration).

His friends? Draco looked around the compartment; Pansy was reading Crabb and Goyle 'the saddle club' which in Draco's opinion was a vile waste of breath, they had no real intelligence any of them. Speak to them of the brilliance of Shakespeare's sonnets and all they could come up with was 'what's a Shakespeare?'.

School was equally intellectually unsatisfying. There was no real challenge in the work and also there was something wrong about the lessons, it was as though the teachers had managed to take something as wondrous as the creation of magic and transfigure it into the most mundane task possible.

Romance… well that hardly even seemed to enter the equation, because quite frankly Draco would have rathered kiss a blast-ended skrewt then any of the girls at Hogwarts.

Draco breathed another long deep sigh letting his posture slump; the others knew better then to comment on his mood or behaviour. The last time they had done so had not ended well for them and for once they had learned from the experience. Pansy did pause for a second to glance at him, but she hurriedly turned back to the book in her hands when his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Draco stood suddenly and left the compartment without a word to any of them, his cloak swirling around him as an ominous warning of the dark fate ready to befall any who dared approach him. Students darted out of the way when they saw him coming, jumping back into compartments or flattening themselves against the wall in order to provide him a clear path. Draco was well known and feared in Hogwarts, he was one of the most powerful wizard Hogwarts had ever seen. Having had no distractions Draco mastered magic with ease bending and shaping it to his will and it didn't take long for the students to learn to cower in fear at his distinctive shock of white blonde hair. Mostly he ignored the existence of the rest of the students, particularly the younger years but every now and then he would loose his temper and that was a fearsome sight to behold especially for the one who had been the cause of the annoyance.

Somehow Draco found himself in the bathroom, it had emptied as he entered so he was alone staring at the familiar reflection of his father's icy grey eyes analysing his every movement. On a sudden impulse he grabbed the knife concealed in his left shoe and slashed across the base of the ponytail watching with some kind of masochistic glee as locks of ice gold fell onto the counter. The black bow fell too seemingly in slow motion twisting and turning with the platinum wave, Draco lashed out as it went slicing it perfectly in the middle. His hair fell down about his face, jagged and prickling against the base of his neck, he ran a hand slowly through it pushing it back from his face and watching as it fell back defiantly. A new reflection stared back; it's own imperfect perfection staring at Draco, Eyes that seemed to darken a shade as they regarded him.

"Suits you" A dark, unfamiliar voice cut though his rapture, more effectively then his knife through the ribbon. He looked up, finally noticing the dark figure reflected in the corner of the room.

A pair of intense green eyes stared back not challenging or frightened just constant, there was a power buried in those emerald depths that Draco recognised some how, it reverberated within his very soul. For the first time in his whole life Draco was the first to look away. He took a breath and turned to face the other boy almost afraid of what he would see, but instead of the mysterious figure he had seen in the mirror stood a boy possibly his age in dark comfortable looking muggle clothes, his shaggy black hair slightly obscuring his eyes making them seem softer somehow, less significant. Draco knew better then to lower his guard, looks where often deceiving in the world he resided in.

"Who are you?" Draco was pleased that his voice was even and steady; though he didn't feel calm exactly he hated to give away his mood, especially to a stranger. He had a feeling that the boy saw right through it though.

The other boy smiled crookedly

"Dusk" his voice seemed lighter this time, but Draco still got the impression that it was no use asking for any further elaboration on his name instead he inquired

"Does it really, I have been told my hair was like a platinum waterfall, surely this could not look as perfect as that"

Dusk seemed to consider this for a moment, regarding Draco his head tilted slightly to the side.

"It has more power then beauty in it now, more like shards of ice or lightning bolts then water. It suits you much better now Dragon"

He turned and left before Draco could even consider his words

"Dragon?" he whispered aloud wondering at the name the other boy had gifted him. With one last glance at his now short hair and an incineration spell for the hair on the counter Draco left the bathroom and returned to his compartment. If anyone thought anything of his new hairstyle they said nothing though Draco wouldn't have noticed if they had, his mind was absorbed in a pair of green eyes. Perhaps this year wouldn't hold the same monotony as the rest. 'Maybe' Draco though 'I have finally found a true magic being.'

_**i'm curious to know what you think of this chapter... let me know**_

_**i have a fair idea where this story is going now so dont give up on me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Hogwarts was like meeting a great aunt for the first time, Dusk felt as though the building was holding him in a tight embrace, showering him with kisses; its great stonewalls creaked and groaned happily seemingly about how tall he had become and how he looked just like his parents.

"It's not what it used to be," Wren said "But it will be" her little hands where caressing the stone gently, tracing nonsense patterns across its expanse.

Dusk just smiled at her before burying his face in Bask's chest (where the man stood leaning against the wall) breathing in his scent which was sweet like rain and morning dew.

"I suppose we had better get to the feast" Flame boomed happily after a moment of comfortable silence, walking off down the hallway his hand running alone the stone as he passed. Poe, who had her face pressed against the wall, murmuring quietly to the building just nodded and gestured for them to go on without her.

They meandered through the halls, taking short cuts and back roads to avoid the students as long as possible. Dusk suspected they where avoiding having to come face to face with their supposed legacy. Flame had informed Dusk about the rivalries and bad blood between the houses one day over a game of chess, They had laughed together for a good three hours as Flame told him tales of pranks and fights in honour of their names but Dusk got the distinct impression that the older man was upset by it all.

Salazar Slytherin and Godrick Gryffindor had always been friends, truthfully they had fought over almost everything for a good majority of that friendship but they had never disliked one another, they had been rivals but never enemies.

They emerged from behind a statue into the great hall just as the wave of students breached its doors; they remained unnoticed because they wanted to be, off to the side watching as the room filled. Eventually they went their own way, the founders to the teacher's table and Dusk to the doors to stand by and wait to be sorted.

An elderly wizard, whom Dusk assumed must be Dumbledore stood before the students and began: "Good evening students, I have some rather exciting news. This year we have four new additions to the faculty."

Dusk tuned out as Dumbledore introduced his family; he already knew what they were supposedly here for, instead he let his eyes wonder out across the hall drifting aimlessly across faces until they rested on a familiar pair of stormy grey ones. The dragon was watching him, and for some reason that sent a jolt of excitement through him. It was a testament to the boy's power that he could even see Dusk when he didn't wish to be seen, but then Dusk wondered whether that was really the case because for some reason he did want to be seen by this particular student.

A sudden clench of guilt tore his eyes away from the boy to rest on his husband but the man's eyes where elsewhere staring at the very same boy that had seconds ago been captivating Dusk. All thoughts where dashed from his mind as his name rang out through the hall.

Dusk stepped forward and thunderous whispers rose from the assembly, it felt as though he was being smothered under the student body's intense gaze as he made his way through the hall. A woman with a strangely feline feel to her placed an old, warped wizards hat on his head.

The hat giggled fervently "Oh young master it is such a pleasure. My masters now returned home and you an addition to their party what a glorious day it is" the hat was comfortingly warm against his skin. " I am afraid I cannot even presume to sort you, you are beyond my skill to place because there are indeed aspects of all of them within you. Which house would you prefer?"

Dusk considered this for a moment before he answered "Slytherin" as he said it he suspected he had chosen his husbands house out of guilt more then anything else, his mind kept wandering to the Dragon. It wasn't that he felt anything different about Bask, he still desired him as passionately as he ever had, still loved him as deeply. But this other boy seemed to have claimed something within Dusk as well. As the hat boomed out his choice, Dusk was both pleased and concerned to see it was the Dragon's table that clapped.

He made his way over his eyes again searching out his husband, this time their eyes met and Dusk felt a wave of relief wash over him as the man gave him the tiniest smile. The Dragon moved over allowing him a space beside him, a ripple of whispers broke out, they where subtle though as if they feared their own words.

As he sat beside the other boy Dusk tuned out to the world. The first years where now being sorted but that didn't concern him, he kept his eyes to the teacher's table but his focus remained on the boy beside him. The heat radiating off him permeated Dusk, giving him the impression the boy was inside him. The Dragon shifted a little his leg brushing along Dusk's, it felt to him like a thousand, tiny, fiery hands stoking him encouraging the all to familiar curls of lust within him that where both beautiful and agonising in their similarity to the feelings his husband induced within him. Dusk fought the tidal wave of pleasure threatening to take him over, this felt so wrong with his husband so very close and yet so right with the other boy closer. Icy fingers that should not have brought pleasure rested on his hand beneath the table and then the world stopped.

Dusk looked around in shock, everything was frozen in place, even his family sat unmoving, staring down at the assembled hall.

The hand tightened over his.

"How did you do that?" His Dragon looked scared, it was a strange thing to behold, even in the small time they had known one another Dusk had observed the other boy's aversion to showing his emotions, but he seemed unable to control himself within this world where they appeared to be the only inhabitants. Allowing Dusk an insight into him he had never awarded to another.

"I'm not sure it was me" Dusk murmured unconsciously sliding his fingers between the other's intertwining their grasp. He only noticed he had moved when he felt the powerful thrumming of the Dragon's pulse riding up through him for the first time. Again Dusk had the impression that the other boy somehow resided within him, it didn't feel strange, rather it felt as though he belonged there.

With a sudden and almost painful snap the world started again. No one but the founders noticed the boys wince and no one but Salazar Slytherin noticed the way their arms curled together as though their hands where joined just out of his view.

..................................

_Thank you for reading... i appreciate any and all reviews. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Anachronism_

_love from smile like a fish!!!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay this is a bit of a strange chapter but I quite like it. I hope you do too._

Draco bit into his lip hard nearly sighing aloud as the coppery tang of his own blood mixed with his saliva and coated his tongue. The pain soothed the panic that bit into him, and allowed him to fix his mask back into place before anyone saw. The boy beside him was an enigma, so powerful and yet Draco felt as though some essential piece was missing. Like lightning with no thunder following it. Dusk shifted in his seat and it was all Draco could do not to quiver in his seat, every single place they touched was like fire running up his veins, Draco had never desired another but this boy was fast becoming an obsession, it hadn't been a full day but Draco was sure if he didn't kiss this boy soon all oxygen would turn sour in his lungs, food loose all its nourishment, sleep loose it's relief.

Draco let his gaze drop to where there hands entwined below the table, they seemed to fit together perfectly. Dusk's was warm and his touch made him feel somehow safe. He tried to focus on the sorting, and then dinner but nothing seemed to matter except the boy beside him. It was like he just drunk enough for warmth to have spread through his body, Dusk was an elixir that slowed his mind and sped his heart to a furious pace. He began to dread the end of dinner because he knew that then he would have to let go of the god like creature beside him. Dusk gripped his hand just a little tighter, Draco looked up to see one of the new professors staring at them with the kind of intensity that made his bones ache. He was familiar but Draco could not say were from, he thought he would have remembered those eyes. Draco looked back to see Dusk's eyes fixed in a look of confusion and anger. Dinner ended and Dusk pulled him to the side leading him down a tunnel and into a room in a tower that Draco had never seen.

"Kiss me" Dusk demanded pulling Draco against him; he suddenly seemed scared, Draco thought that maybe the man had opposition to him being with someone. Draco wanted to ask why but he couldn't seem to form the words, he couldn't take his eyes from the other boy's lips. He grabbed Dusk's hands between his own and gently rested his head against him breathing in the smell of him, Dusk relaxed against him and then their lips met. It wasn't furiously passionate or even first kiss awkward; it was the kind of kiss that can only be achieved after years of intimacy smooth and affectionate and all knowing.

It was cut short as the tower door burst open, the man loomed in the doorway, but he didn't look angry, apology was written all over his face. He dropped to his knees before Dusk.

"Love, I'm so sorry, I knew there was a chance that I had reincarnated but I wasn't sure and I know I should have warned you..." He trailed off dropping his eyes.

Dusk glared down at him for a moment then his face softened, he sighed and shook his head.

"I forgive you, but you need to tell him who he is and you need to train him, he has a future of his own…" Dusk reached out to tip the man's face up to him gently pressing his lips to the man's "You both kiss exactly the same you know" Dusk turned to Draco, whose eyes where wide and confused. He kissed him gently on the lips then drifted over to the window seat where he sat his head rested against the frame. The man stood and gazed at him for a moment he murmured something under his breath that sounded to Draco like "Still handsome at least" then he took hold of Draco's arm. Draco knew the minute their skin touched, he yanked his arm away and stared in shock at Salazar Slytherin, stared at himself, how he had been in a previous life.

"Shouldn't the world have implode or something, I'm pretty sure this is paradox worthy" Draco said his eyes accusing the founder of misdeed.

Bask shrugged "It was a 50/50 chance"

"He was supposed to be mine you realise" Draco stated his eyes a little cool

"I still am" Dusk murmured his green eyes flickering open to stare at his soul mate "The only difference is you will have to share a little"

Draco wasn't exactly happy with the thought of sharing Dusk but he knew he had no choice. There was no way he could compete with himself.

"It seems likely that the other founders have been reborn as well we will have to run evening classes to train them as well. You will of course attend"

Draco shrugged and sauntered over to the windowsill, his world had taken a strange turn but he had Dusk. Draco pulled the other boy against him, he had Harry Potter in his arms and that was enough. He kissed him soundly and smiled, as they broke apart at the glazed look in the Dusk's eyes. He might not be able to compete outwardly but he could sure as hell make Salazar jealous. Malfoys didn't like sharing; he turned to face the founder and frowned as the man raised an amused eyebrow. Draco had the feeling Salazar knew exactly what he was trying to do. They stared at each other for a moment before Dusk's laughter drew their attention.

"You two really are the same" he said with a smile

_Reviews are good fun... even the ones that border on obsession_


End file.
